what do you do when the girl you love is bad
by armidillo-slaps-you
Summary: I love you" said Bb. i looked into his eyes. "don't. im not the right girl for you". He looked in my eyes too. "ya you are, and i'm not gonna stop loving you" he leaned forward and tried to kiss me. I backed away. " get any closer and ill hurt you"
1. Chapter 1

My name is Paxton. I hold powers that would leave you speechless….. and probably in pain. I am on the run. Running from what I fear most…. But mostly from myself. My name is Paxton… and I am Slade's daughter… and hating every minute of it.

I ran. I ran so fast my vision blurred. Adrenalin was pulsing through my veins and making my heart beat so fast I thought I would explode. 'You need to turn and face him' I thought to myself. I stopped and tuned to see the man who haunted my nightmares. The one who stalked me day and night. The monster who raised me.

I woke up screaming. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I rose and looked around. I was in my room, If you could call it that. My room had metal walls and floor. All that was in my room was a bed and a door that led to a bathroom.

I got up and took a shower and dressed in my ugly Black uniform. I looked at myself in my mirror. My short medium brown hair with my bangs covering my Left eye, my brown eyes that changed colors with my moods, and then there was my scar. I held up my right hand to examine the S shaped scar.

When I finished looking at my hand I put on my silver arm braces, belt, boots, And glove. I always wore a glove over my right hand, I hated my scar. I walked out of the bathroom to m y bed. The clock by my bed said it was 8:45 Am. I was late. 'Who cares' I thought.

I took my time when I left my room. When I arrived in the main area I found My father staring at me from his "Throne".

"What innocent people do I have to harm today 'O' great one" I said coldly. He ignored my question and started to talk.

"there is a nano chip at the north harbor industrial building, it is heavily armed." He then tossed me a 3d holographic map of the building. "the door on the first floor is guarded with dogs, but they should be easy to get pass. Once you get in I will guide you through your headset". "No need" I said as I walked out of the room.

Once I got out side I shifted into a griffin and took off. On the way there I thought about what I might have to do and how to do I t without hurting any one. I never want to hurt people or do bad things, but I have no choice.

I lost track of time until I noticed I was over the building. I quickly landed on the roof and shifted in to a cat girl. It was easier to maneuver this way. I creped to the edge of the roof and saw the guard dogs. It was just too easy.

I shifted into a pocket fairy and flew right under the door into the building. In front of me was a long hall of lasers. I then shifted into a phantom and floated through the lasers with out disturbing them. Once I was passed all security I went straight to the room . I opened the door and found in front of me four heroes blocking my way.

The one in front I recognized as robin. He was pretty well known. Next to him was a orange skinned girl who was flying. I knew she was tamorainion. Next to her was a violet haired pale girl in a black leotard and blue cloak. The last one that I saw was a tall cyboarg.

I took a step back then shifted into a silver doe. I then threw myself into battle.

I don't remember much about the battle until the end of it I was fighting the big robo guy and losing. Then all of a sudden a green flash of fur slammed me into a wall.

I was dazed and I shifted back into a human form. When I opened my eyes Slade was yelling at me through the headset but I couldn't hear him because in front of me staring me down was… him. My childhood friend. My best memory of my life before I was a criminal… Beastboy. I don't think he recognized me. I just sat there holding the back of my head where it had been hit.


	2. Escape

Chapter two "Escape"

I don't know how long I sat there but I heard them talking

"she's just a kid'

"Is she hurt"

"Why isn't she moving?"

Then I heard Slade crash through the roof. I heard them fight. I felt him pick me up and drape me over his shoulder. I kept my eyes on Beastboy the whole time. When Slade was carting me away I held out my and too him and called out "Save me" then it all went black.

I awoke in the middle of a dark room. There was a spotlight on me. I sat up confused trying to remember how I got there.

I noticed Slade standing over me. "Wha-"I started to say but I was cut off by being thrown against a wall. I couldn't get a grip on what was going on. It took me a second but I realized father was holding me with one hand on my throat against a wall.

He started yelling at me, but I tuned him out. I knew he was yelling about me not attacking the young heroes. Then something he said caught my attention. "You will find those kids and destroy them"

That sent me over the edge. I then did something I've never done before… I morphed into a banshee. I went mad with rage. I attacked Slade with a force I've never managed before.

I quickly got the upper hand. When I slammed him into the wall I morphed back into human form and ran. I ran into my room and changed at super fast speeds into a lovely green sleeveless shirt that flared out under my chest and went down past my thighs And a pair of tight fitting jeans. On the way out of my room I grabbed my sack full of money and my pink fingerless glove to put over my scar

I then ran out of the building and all the way downtown. I was well aware of him on my heels. Then all of a sudden I was slammed into the ground.

I twisted around and tried to punch him in the face but he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I heard a loud *CRACK*. I cried out in pain. I tried to free myself but he just picked me up and slammed me into a concrete wall.

I fought with him until i was backed onto the edge of a liff above the sea. I was bruised and broken. I needed to escape

I knew there was a here who lived in the oceans around here. I heard that he had extreme hearing and was a super fast swimmer, I also heard he was super HOT. I took my chances. I through Slade a evil look and jumped


	3. Water Logged

3

Water logged.

I hit the water with a smack. I was dazed for a few seconds then I came too. I opened my mouth and it was instantly filled with saltwater. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AQUALAD HELP ME"

I saw a boy swimming toward me a lightning fast speed. When he reached my he brought me to the surface. I looked at him and whispered "take me to beastboy"

I awoke in a bright room with an IV in my arm. I groaned and tried to take the needle out. I heard voices

"I think she's awake"

"Don't let her take that IV out"

"Tell Aqualad she's okay"

"Why did keep saying BB's name in her sleep"

At the sound of his name my eyes flashed open. And of course I screamed. I had a habit of doing that.

A big guy with robot parts spoke to me. "Shhhh. Don't worry girl just chill." He said. I tried to look around but suddenly my eyes where full of blood, I once again screeched. I felt the blood well out of my eyes. I heard the heroes gasp.

I heard a *WHOSH* and I felt blue girl standing over me. I felt her put her hands over my feet and slowly move them up my body. Where ever her hands went over my body I felt the pain ease away

When the pain was gone I sighed with relief . I opened up my eyes and looked around. It looked like I was in a hospital. I looked at the people in the room. There where the four heroes and Aqualad. 'WOW. He really is HOT' I thought. He saw me looking at him and grinned cheekily. I blushed then gave him a look that said 'if you say any cheesy pick-up line ill eat your head off'. He instantly lost his grin.

" Hey sleepy Sinky girl awake" I looked to my left and saw beastboy by my bed side looking at me. I stared at him without saying anything.

"how cute, she's lost in my hotness" he said.

"Same old Beastboy I remember" I said

He looked at me like I was crazy. I got made then.

"you don't remember me, Its me Tawanda S. Wilson" I prompted.

His eyes got all round and moist and his mouth gapped open. "BREATH" I yelled at him. He took a deep breath then pulled me out of put and held my In a hug so big it set a new world record. He lifted my up in his arms bridal style and spun me around till I was laughing.

"There's my favorite laugh" he said. That make me laugh harder. I then noticed I was still in his arms.

"Beastboy remember when we were kids and you tried to kiss me under the mistletoe" I asked he blushed and nodded "yea" "is you don't want to end up cowering on the floor while I beat the shit out of you again, you should put me down. I suggested. His pupils got small. He then smartly put me down back on my own Two left feet.

I then fell flat on my butt. "………….OW" I said. He laughed and picked me up and set me on the bed.

It was then I realized the others where all staring at me. I blushed and looked away. Beastboy saw that and grinned. He then told the other that we where old friends and that his parents practically raised me for a few years. His eyes got a little watery when he mentioned his parents. I remembered that day his parents died. I remember going home and seeing the Logahns being hacked to death. There blood, beastboys face, his cry in pain, my rage when I saw the men grab him, me … turning into a … demonic creature and slaughtering them 'I wasn't too proud of that but they hurt my Gar Gar.

I stood up on my own and walked over to him and hugged him. I think he knew that I knew he was about to start bawling in front of everyone, my hug helped. He looked at me and gave me a silent 'thanks'.

He then told the others about me following the doom patrol when they took him away, how I hid in the woods by the doom patrol's secret hideout, how the doom patrol found me and how I had defended him from mento's harsh words (he left out the part where I attacked Mento, I was glad for that.) then he told them about he helped me escape from the doom patrol and how I promised I would see him again.

When he was done I looked at him. "You ought to know my names Paxton now" I told him.

"Ohhh… Why?' he asked.

"Hated my name" I told him flatly.

"Sooo… Are you gonna introduce me to your friends" I asked

"oh yaa, Paxton this is Robin, Raven, Cyboarg, Starfire, And Aqualad" he said pointing to each one in turn.

"It's lovely to meet all of you" I said politely. I then turned to beastboy and asked "where the heck am I"

"your in titans tower" said robin "Aqualad pulled you out of the ocean and brought you here , you where in very bad conditions, What happened to you" he asked

I pretended to draw a blank (not wanting them to know anything) "I dunno" I said.

"my brain must be waterlogged" I joked. Beastboy laughed. I missed the sound of his laugh so much.

Cyboard took a step forward and then said "We NEED to get some food at you, your literally skin and bones girl"

Before I knew it I was being into the common room. Beast boy invited me to sit down, so I did I sat by him on their large sofa. He grinned and then put his hand around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

My face got hot. I jumped up and slapped him so hard I swear people in china heard the *SMACK*

Next thing I knew I was being jumped. Starfire hit me with star bolts, robin smacked me with his boe staffy-thingy. Next thing I know raven had me bound ans suspended in the air with some sort of dark magic.

BeastBoy got up and knocked raven down so that she would lose her focus and drop me. I landed with a thud on my head. The room got a bit fuzzy then. Last thing I saw was Beastboy standing over me defending me from his friends. Then it all went black


	4. questions and inncorect ansers

I woke up on the sofa with beastboy yelling the shit out of his friends. They all where wide eyed and pale and just stood there in shock whil beastboy blew a circuit.

I sat up, my head had bandeges on it.

I smilled and said " Well If that's how you Really feel, Gar"

I looked at me and then was by my side in half a second. "Pax in soooooooooooooo soooo sooooooooo sooooo sorry" he said.

I looked at him for a second "Pax?" I asked

"well ya im not ganna call twink anymore". His friends all stiffend giggles, well all of them except cyboarg who was rolling on the floor laughing his metal guts out.

"yaaa… lets go with Pax" I suggested. I then turned into a unicorn. As a unicorn I healed myself. I then shifted back into human form.

They all stared at me (except for BB who happened to be lifting me back into his arms bridal style. He was persestant)

I started girly slapping him and shricking "PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN"

He shugged and let me fall to the floor. I somehow landed on my face this time.

"Ow…….. AGAIN" I said. I stood up and looked at the other five heros. "im a shape shifter, like Gar. But I shift into mythical creatures" I told them.

Starfire then got all hyped and started to attack me with girly questions.

"Will you go shopping with me and to the saloon of hair, or maybe do the hanging out with me" she grabbed me and started to shack me violently by my shoulders.

I got freaked out then, I shifted into a cat girl and jumped out of her arms and sunk my claws in the ceiling. I yeowled in terror. Beastboy was laughing his head off so I pounced at him. We tousled for a bit until I totally pinned him. We where laughing our heads off.

Then I felt something… something weird. I turrened and looked at raven. "if you wanna know something just ask me" I told her.

I walked over and sat on their couch. " so what do you want to now about me?" I asked.

" the basics" robin said. They all sat down and looked ot me.

" well… im a orphan (lie number 1). Never knew any family ( lie number 2). The best I had was when BB's parents took me in. I can shift into any mythical creature I probably the only uncoordinated person with powers ever. Me and beastboy basically grew up together." I told them

"Please what do you do for the fun" asked starfire.

"ohhhh…. Well… I …um" I looked at BB. He smillled

"she sings, dances and writes music" he said

Awsome, can you sing us something" asked cyboarg.

"No but ill rap" I stood up and walked to the center of the room

*AURTHERS NOTE : I don't own this song*

Yeah

It's officially the biggest midget in the game

I dunno

Make way for the Pax

Love me or hate me its still an obsession

Love me or hate me that is the question

If you love me than thank you

If you hate me then fuck you

Im fat I need I diet

No in fact, im just to light

I aint got the biggest breastesses

But I whrite all the best disses

Iv'e never had my nails done

Bite them down until there numb

Im the one with the non-existent bum

Now I don't really give a uh!

I'm missing my sheperd's pie like a high maintenance chick missing her diamonds

Missing my clippers lighters

Now bow down to your royal highness

NO, I don't own a corgi

Had a hamster it died caussi ignored it

Go on then, go on report me

Im English try and deport me.

I cut off there. I looked up at them. They clapped.

I curtsied. "thank you, thank you."

"sense when did you get all… In your face?" asked Beastboy

"sense I grew up and lived on my own (lie number 3) you gotta grow a back bone if you live out there" I told him.

"yaa… I used to be that cute lil girl in pink… but now if I catch you calling me cute I rip you head off" I told them

" so you're a brit Eh?" asked robin

"corgi lover at heart bro" I told them " but I mutch more like the u.s"

"where are you staying" robin asked

" like I told Beastboy, I live nowhere"

"why don't you stay here for a while, who knows maybe beastboy will shape up while you're here"

" SWEET!" I said " wait where will I sleep" I asked

"you can bunk with me" said beastboy excitedly.

"come on ill show you my room"

Then I was dragged away.

When we got to his door we where on the 7th floor.

He opened his door. Then I saw his room.

I screamed like a girl in a horrer movie.

His room was worse than a land fill. There was trash everywhere. I almost couldn't see the floor.

I looked at him and yelled in his ear "CLEAN NOW!"

He looked at me then laughed. "ya right"

I looked at him with my most serious face (which was preety scary.

His ears went down "your serious"

I grinned my mischievous grin " yep".

Back down stairs all the others where laughing.

" I didn't know it was possible to scream that loud" said cyboarg.

" im gonna go check on them" said robin

Robin arrived in beastboys room

" WHAT THE" she yelled

In the room Paxton was an angel and hovering over beastboy while he shouveled trash into a Huge trash can.

I looked over at robin, he looked like he was in shock

" what if I have to stay here, he is gonna clean it"


	5. A Day Full of Shopping

About four hours later the room was finally done. BB was complaining while lying on his freshly made bed. "Dude, I can't believe I cleaned my room"

"Believe it bitch" I told him while looking at myself in his mirror.

He looked at me for a moment then said "you know, you didn't used to care what you looked like. I … remember… mom… always having to fuss over you". I saw the pain in his eyes as he remembered the old days with his parents.

"Things changed. I not tat girl any more. I've seen to much and felt to much pain to be the same. I'm different now. " I told him

He stared at me. "are you gonna tell me what happened to you?' he asked

"No, I want to put it past me and forget, pretend It never happened" I answered.

My eyes started to tear up. Beastboy walked over and hugged me. I pressed my face into his chest ( im only 5ft, he is 5ft 5 in) and started to sob softly.

His scent was comforting. The way I fit into his arms made my heart melt a little. 'What is happening to me? I've never felt this before' I thought to myself

We were too intent on hugging each other to notice the other titans standing in the door way.

" Erm… Beastboy, Paxton" he said

His voice brought us back into focus.

We jumped and stepped away from each other. Both of us had the huge embarrassed sweat drop. (you know that big one when an anima character gets embarrassed).

" if you two are done, we wanted to take Paxton to the mall for some clothes and other things" Robin told us.

"Sweet, haven't been to the mall in years" I said.

"Wait" said beastboy "how will she get there, the T-car only has five seats?"

"I installed a third seat up front" Cyboarg answered him"

"SHOT-GUN" I shouted

They all grinned.

They took me to the garage where I saw Robins motorcycle and started gauking over it. Beast Boy had the practically drag me away from it in the end. One I was in the car I sat in between BB and Rae in the back.

I only took us a few minuits to get to the mall.

Once we got inside Robin told me sience I was staying with thm for awhile I needed a uniform. So they took me all the way to the back of the mall to a taylors store. One I was there the taylor looked me over and went to the back room. She came back with four different outfits. They where all dress like. I picked the Dark purple one. It was long and went down to my thighs. It was a one shoulder dress thingy. It was tight fitting all the way. The pants where black shiny leggings. And the shoes where black pumps.

I went to the dressing rooms and changed into my new uniform.

When I got back from changing Robin was buying 20 more of these outfits. Then starfire came up with like 100 different hair ribbons to keep the hair out og my eyes.

Then beastboy turned arouned and saw me. He let out a wolf whistle. I blushed. I had to admit, I looked HOT.

Once that was done starfire took me to a bunch of different stors and bought me stuff to put in a room that would soon be mine. But for right now I hd a space cleared for me in BB's room. I bought a pink bed set. It was preety.

Once that was done we stopped at a pizza parlor.

Lucky for me they had a stage and it was open mike day.

I stepped in line while my new friends argured over pizza toppings. I whispered the song to the Dj. When the music started playing my friends looked up at me on the stage holding the mike.

They started to cheer me on.

****** I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG***********************************************

" hey im singing keeps getting better"

Then I started singing

Step back gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up what I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now  
I'll make it sweet on the lips as it can knock you out  
Shut up I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring you're gonna like it my way  
Yeah baby there's a villain in me so sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better

In the blink of an eye  
In the speed of the light  
I'll hold the universe up  
And make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
You see the vixen in me  
Becomes an angel for you

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever  
Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps gettin' better

Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better  
Hold on  
Keeps gettin' better

I stopped singing and took a huge breath.

I heard the applading. I bowed and rushed back to my friends

"wow, that was awsome" Bb told me

"yaa, damn girl you got a voice" said cyboarg

"nicely done" said robin

Starfire squealed

Raven stared blankly.

"thanks guys: I told them.

Then I heared a crash, some screams, and a dude yelling out magic words.

"TITANS-GO " yelled robin


	6. Mumbo, Popcorn, cuddeling, And a scream

"What?" I asked

"Mumbo Jumbo is robbing a store" beast Boy told me

"OK. Am I allowed to help stop him?"

"Totally"

I followed BB as he lead me to the store. The others were already there. In the entrance way holding two bags of money was a blue man in a magicians outfit.

We all got into our battle poses, I was standing with my legs apart and leaning forward so my hair fell over my face, with my hands held out at my side's with my fingers curled stightly so it looked like I was about to scratch something. I also threw a wicked look that made me look deadly.

Mumbo looked me over and started laughing "this your new little friend? She's just a tiny little shrimp"

I growled at him and bared my teeth so he could see my one fang.

"Better watch what you say, You don't want to piss her off" beastboy warned.

"I don't have time for this. ABRA-CADABRA" he pointed his wand at us. I dodge out of the way but the others weren't fast enough, they where trapped in a huge bird cage

"Ha HA you can't stop me now can you?" Mumbo teased

"You still have to take me down" I yelled at him

He just started to laugh again. "Hilarious. Now get out of my way girly"

"I'LL SHOW YOU GIRLY" I screeched. Then I lunged at him

I shifted into a Baku (blue with claws and fur) and charged at him.

He jumped out of the way and I missed him. He then turned aroud, said some magic words and a bunch of razor sharp playing cards flew at me

I shifted into a Hippogriff and flew up to avoid the cards.

"nicely done but you'll have to do better than that, stupid little girl"

That was it. I snapped

I shifted into a Black shuck (black dog as big as a calf, with red eyes) and started to circle him. I growled at him bared my teeth. His eyes got big with fear. I circled closer to him till I was about 4 feet away. I then shifted into a Vetala (Google it).

I then attacked him and in seconds I had him held down on the floor. I took his wand and hat and shredded then with my claws. I shifted back I put a foot on his back

" you gonna think twice before you decide to cross my path again" I hissed at him.

He groaned.

Now that his wand was destroyed the cage holding the titans had dispersed and they where free.

Beast Boy ran over to me but the other stayed away from me

"Wow. You usually don't use Shadow world creatures" beast boy said

"he ruined my day" I laughed " besides I can control myself as a shadow creature now"

"Oh. So you couldn't control yourself before?" he asked

"Exactly" I said

The others had walked over now and looked more confident.

Robin was calling the police to pick up Mumbo.

"Let's get back to the pizza place. I bet our orders ready" said Cy

" ya aim starving"

After lunch Beast Boy disappeared for a while. When he came back he was holding a little gift back. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled and handed it to me. Inside of it was a small pink I-Pod. I shrieked in delight and hugged him. When I let him go he was blushing. " I know how much you like music" he said

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" I shrieked while I was jumping up and down like a little girl.

"you're welcome" he told me

On the way back to the tower Beast Boy and I were arguing about my fang. I thought it made me a freak; Beast Boy thought it tied my look together. He was such an idiot.

"you just wish you had me looks" said Beast Boy. That got me laughing. I was laughing so hard I started to make squeaky noises, which made everyone else laugh. I could tell I was warming up to them. They liked me.

Half way back to the tower cyboarg turned into the parking lot of a video rental store. They all got out of the car and I followed. Sadly while stepping out of the car I trip and Bb caches me. It was… awkward

When we were inside Robin went to the Horror section and picked up 3 DVD's. he turned around and grinned at us.

"Wicked Scary 2, 3. &4" he said. Everyone got extremely excited.

Robin went up to the counter and pick up a bunch of popcorn sodas and candy and checked out.

Once he was done we walked back to the car.

Three hours later at 8:30 we popped the popcorn and put in the DVD. I sat next to beast boy and he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him so that we where sorta kinda cuddling. I felt like my heart was gonna explode.

10 minutes into the movie I was already hiding my face in BB shoulder.

In 30 more minutes we were all clinging to each other screaming.

20 more minutes my face was 5 inches away from the TV and I was screaming " DON'T OPEN THE DOOR" at the blonde wad about to be killed

Then the movie finished and we popped in the next one.

It was even worse than before. Half way through I was sitting in BB's lap hiding my eyes.

The third movie almost sent me into a coma.

Once all the movies where watched we were all pale. We looked at each other and started to laugh our heads off. I hadn't had so much fun in years. I was laughing so hard that Robin had to help me off the floor.

I hope every day is as fun as today was


	7. It Happens

After the other's stopped laughing Robin pulled out the door. He and BB where back in a few minuits. Thy both had very serious looks on their faces.

I was still giggiling when the titans told me good night and BB led me to his room. He opened the door and walked over to my bag of clothes he opened it and pulled out my PJ' where a pink tank and black pajama pants. He walked back to mee and handed me the night gown. He then grabbed my arm and led me to a bathroom. He waited out side as I changed. When I walked out he was leaning against the wall. He looked irritated. he looked me over then put his hand on my shoulder and lead me back to his room.. He opened the door and took his hand off my shoulder. We turned to his closet on rummegeg through the organized bins I made him use. When he found what he needed he pulled it out. He turned around and set the item by my bed. It was a fan, and it was one of those real good one's that blow wind really fast.

How did he remember I liked sleeping with the wind in my face? He was so weired like that. He remembers all the little things but forgets all the big stuff.

BB wordlessly climed up into his bed and pulled his blankets over his head. I walked over to my bed and did the same. It was cold in my bed. Random thoughts went through my head.

Beast boy.

The titans.

My hair. (yesh I think about my hair)

My eyes.

My scars.

Then my thought got bad. I started to remember stuff I don't wanna remember

Father ( AKA Slade)

Mother

Mothers murder.

Father branding my hand.

Then my thoughts traveled to my poor brothers. There were three of us . Jericho, Leo, and me. I loved my brothers and they loved me. I was the middle kid, but I was the leader. I have to say me and J (Aka Jericho) where very close. I learned sign language and taught it to Leo so we could talk with out /j taking over some poor dudes body. Leo had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was the youngest and te weakest. Leo didn't have powers. That's why I was protective over him. J and I could take care of ourselves, but Leo needed us. We lived with mother. We were all on the run from father. We stayed hidden until I was. Then Father found us. He killed Mother first. Then he turned on my brothers. I tried to stop him but I just couldn't. He shoved me aside and killed my little brother Leo first. Then he slit Big J's throught. I ran and didt look back. I ran for a month until I stumbeled apon a little boy with green skin getting hi butt kicked by some bllies. It was the first time I shifted on accident. I saw the look in his eyes. His eyes where so preety that I gasped and put my hand on my heart (I might have forgotten to tell you this but to shift I have to put my hand on my heart). I turned into a black shuck. The bullis where so scared the literly wet their pants and ran to their mommies. That's was how I met BB. I used to protect him. But now I feel like he protects me.

I realized BB was looking at me from his bed. He still had those eye's. something about them just sent my heart punding.

I stared back at him. He grinned.

"why where you so upset after robin talked to you?" I asked

His grin vanished off his face and was replaced by a frown.

" It was nothing" he said.

"It don't look like nothing"

"go to sleep"

"not till you tell me"

" go to hell"

" I'll get a sun burn"

" Shut- up"

" Tell meh. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

"FINE"

" thank you greeny"

"Robin said he didn't trust you. He tried to get me to tell more about you, but I didn't. then he threatened to throw you out so I told him stuff. I told him you liked moter cycles, that I was your best friend, and that you don't like to use your powers because they scare you. he said he will be keeping an eye on you."

" . Erm ." I said

" yea" he said

" night BB"

"night twink"

That night I dreamed of my brothers. I dreamed they where still alive. I wish that dreams could come true.

The next morning I woke to BB poking my face.

"Wakers uppers Twinky"

"I'm gonna eat you finger if you poke me again"

" Wake up"

" I am awake, dippy doo"

"C'mon breakfast then battle training"

" . I do like breakfast"

" then get up little twinkles"

"call me twinkles again and I'll start calling you Foo-Foo-cuddely-poops"

"Fine. Now c'mon"

"fine"

With that I stood up and starched. I walked over to my bag and grabbed my uniform, a orange hair bow, and a sparkly pink fingerless glove.

I walked out the door and found the bathroom BB had showed me last night. I quickly showered and dried my hair. I then got dressed and put on my make-up. Lastly I put in my hir bow and pt on my fingerless glove, then I stepped out the door Garfeild was standing by the door he was already dressed and every thing. i yawned and streached. i let BB take my hand and lead me to the kitchen/common area.  
No one else was awake yet so we just turned on the telle and watched T.V. when Starfire and robin entered the room i was sitting in BB's lap letting him fiddle with my hair while I sketched a beautiful humming bird on a piece of scrap paper. Robin walked over and sat down by us and lookd at my drawing.  
"Wow Paxton thats amazing" he told me "What?" i looked at him quizzingly "It's not that good."  
"Yes it's amazing, that deserves a frame" he told me As if on que starfire bolted in with a purple sparky picture frame "HERE IS THE FRAME OF PICTURE, FRIEND!" she exclamed ever so loudly.  
Robin took the picture and put it in the frame, then he placed it on the coffee table.  
"Thanks ,Dude" Beast Boy told Robin "No prob" Robin responded just then Cyboarg walked into the room. took a glance at me and BB and got a huge grin on his face "SO BB's got himself a little Girlfriend" he gloated Beast Boys ears flattened/ he mumbeled "not my girlfriend"  
"Oh hell she aint" CY exclaimed.  
"THATS IT!" i yelled i got to my feet and morphed into a cat lady-thingy-mabobber.  
"YOU WANNA GO TIN MAN" i schreeched as i extended my claws.  
"BRING IT" he yelled, ready for a chalenge. "Cy thats not a good idea" BB warned. but it was too late i pounced and landed squar on his shoulders. i dug my claws in his arm flesh.  
He started to yell and try to throw me off but i was to quick.  
"TITANS...AND PAX STOP IT NOW" Robin yelled i gracefully jumped of Cy's back and shifted in mid air back to a human. i walked calmly to the other's. Then i turned into a Unicorn and lowered my head so my horn was pointed at Cy. I then healed him with unicorn magic.  
"Sorry you irritated me" i told him " Ya, so am i" he gripped he walked over and sat on the couch.  
"Whats for breakfast" he asked "I'll cook" i volinterred.  
"I'll Help" called BB

As Beast Boy cooked i sat on the counter waiting for the muffins to finish baking. I got bored so i started to sing. I heard Robin turn of the T.V to listen to me.

"My eyes are open wide

By the way I made it through the day

I watch the world outside

By the way I'm leaving out today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved

Said, "Why are you always running in place?"

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can

To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me

I'm not afraid of what I have to say

This is my one and only voice

So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved

Said, "Why are you always running in place?"

Even the man in the moon disappeared

Somewhere in the stratosphere"

Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can

To make them realize this is my life,-" that was where i was cut off by the stove beeping to tell me the muffins where done.

After Brekky we reported to the training room, where i countlessly messed up on my shifting, and constantly confussed the titans, and also won almost every time. After training i showered again and grabbed my I-pod and went down to the common area.

After an hour of people begging me to sing while they played video games (or in star's case, calling "Silkie" every 5 seconds) i got bored.  
"OMG IM BORED!" i cried the all just looked at me "what" i asked "that was random" robin said "Sorry....but is this all you guys do? Sit around all day?" i asked "We could go swimming" Beast By said.  
"In November?" i asked.  
"It's 75 degrees outside" said robin And before i knew it star was dragging me to her room. She dug through her closet till she found a green bikinnie. I took it and put it on and wrapped a towel around my self. i followed star to the roof, where i swear was the funnest looking pool i ever seen.  
The others where all ready there and having a blast. BB was a seal bouncing a ball on his nose, raven (wearing a dark blue one-piece)was sitting on the ledge of the pool looking at the water, Robin was bout to dive in, And Cy was about to shoot the ball BB was bouncing.  
I dropped the towel and walked over to the pool waiting for the gasps. every one just stopped what they where doing and looked at me. I am covered in scars all arcoss my back, stomach,legs,shoulders, and my sides. You could also almost count all my ribs.  
"DUDE" Beast Boy exclaimed He was looking at the three huge scars the shape of claw marks that went down my side.  
"It's nothing" i said. "It's happens when you live by your self and have people paid to kill you."  
"It's okay, we dont judge" said Cy.  
I had to smile at that. I took a rnning start and swan dived into thee pool.  
We spent three hours in that pool. Swimming like fishes 


	8. They Discover

The next week passed quickly, I got a new uniform ( a white corset, black short shorts, a pink long sleeved crop top jacket, and orange converses), I became good friends with all the titans (expecailly Raven), and me and BB became closer every minuit.  
I walked down one morning on the first of december. When i reached the common area the lights were off and every thing was quiet. I turned on the lights and got a HUGE shock, there where all my friends Standing in the common area surounded in B-day party stuff. THere was a table full of presents, A banner reading "Happy Birthday Paxton".;  
"How did you know it was my birthday" I cried "I Always remember the iMportaint stuff" BB said as he walked over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever.  
"Are all those presents for me?" i asked "Yes, what did you think" Robin asked "I've never had a party before" i told them

After awsome party food i opened my presents. Raven got me all books in the Warrior cat's series. Cy and Robin made me a Orange moter cycle, Star brought out a black kitten with white spots. Then BB lead me down a hallway past his bedroom then stopped at a door that i didnt remember seeing before. He opened it up and inside was my dream bedroom. a Bed suspended from the ceiling by silk trendals, Orange walls, A pianio and keyboard in one corner a recording studio, anf a wall of mirriors, Also a self full of pictures of Me, Beast boy, Beast Boy and me with his family, Then a picture i havent seen in years, i was 8 years old, my eyes were huge and full of wisdom and i looked beautiful. Ther was cat toys and the worlds coolest looking cat tree ever.  
"Oh Besast Boy its amazing" i whispered "there's more to my gift" he told me. He was looking at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.  
"I wanna go out on a date... With you" he said "OH...really?" i asked He looked in my eyes. "More than anything"  
"OH... yes" I told him "sweet" he said

He took a few steps towards me till he wa right in my face. every thing else seemed to melt away, till it was just me and him. I thought he was going to kiss me but he just brussed the hair out of my eyes and walked away, leving me standing there like an idiot. II heard the other titans cheering for BB. But i'll i could do was think about all the bad things this date could lead to.  
I'm not verry trusting. I've been hurt so mutch. I was scared he would leave my heart bleeding, But i got over that quickly

That night BB took me to a concert in the park. I knew the other titans were probably spying no us. when the concert was over BB took me for a walk on the beach. I saw the paparizzi snapping pics, but we ignored them. Beast Boy stopped walking and i turned to face him. he pt his hand on me cheek and leaned forward. When our lips met i thought I could die, I was over before i knew it and we were walking home. When we reached the tower my little kitty (I named him Bravery) Greeted us at the door. Silkie and him had been playing with star Fire. I walked o my room and crashed on my bed, not even changing into my PJ's. I fell asleep quickly.

At 3 in the morning the tower alarm went off. I put my clothes on and ran down stars with Bravery (who was sleeping in my bed) expecting a fire or was i wrong.

When i went down stars I found out it was the Bad guy alarm. I didnt know who it was but Robin told me to follow him on my Moter Cycle. I put on my smily face helmet (SAFTY FIRST PEEPS...safty) And raced after him. I followed him to a run-down ware house. The other titans were already there. I couldnt see what they were fighting till they were all knocked backwards And there standing in the light was Slade. He was looking at me with a mix of shock and anger in his Eye.I let out an involintary scream. He stood up straight.  
"Well my child, you have returned" he said I was frozen in terrior. i couldnt even blink. He walked over to me and pu his hand on my chin.  
"My daughter has come back to me" he said. I think he was surprized i was even alive. I got really mad then i grabbed his hand and some how managed to throw him about 10 feet.  
"YOUR NOT MY FATHER, YOUR A MURDERER AND A LIAR. YOU KILLED YOUR WIFE AND YOUR SONS! YOU MONSTER!" I Schreeched. I Turned into a Baku and rammed him. Then i shifted back to see that it was only a robot. a stupid robot with a screen under its mask. I fell to my knees i started to sob. It started to rain. I heard someone walking towards me.  
"Paxton" Beast boy called I turned around to face them Beast Boy looked Sad, Robin was PISSED, the others were mixed with confussion and betrail.  
"Im sorry" i whispered " I should have told you, but it not somthing i like to talk about". I took of my glove a threw it on the ground. I held out my hand to show them my fathers mark branded on my hand. "Take a look at my skin" I said "Paxton, is that why you were covered in blood when we met, beacuse your father had just killed your family?" Best boy asked I didnt say anything i just cried a little more"  
"I knew there was somthing wrong with you". Robin sid angrily. "Your a crimanal"  
"NO SHE'S NOT SO SHUT-UP" Beast Boy Yelled at Robin "She's Slades kid, she belongs in jail" Robin said "Who her father is dosent have any thing to do with her" Raven said calmly Robin seemed to calm down a little.  
"Explain yourself" Robin ordered me No words cae to my mind, only a song. I shifted into a Muse and made music play then i started to sing. the song of my new life. my song

***********************Please listen to this song to under stand and to know, Iths called "My Skin"**************************

Take a look at my body Look at my hands There's so much here that I don't understand Your face-saving promises Whispered like prayers I don't need them Because I've been treated so wrong I've been treated so long As if I'm becoming untouchable Well, content loves the silence It thrives in the dark With fine winding tendrils That strangle the heart They say that promises sweeten the blow But I don't need them, no I don't need them I've been treated so wrong I've been treated so long As if I'm becoming untouchable I'm the slow dying flower In the frost killing hour Sweet turning sour anduntouchable Oh, I need the darkness The sweetness The sadness The weakness Oh, I need this I need a lullaby A kiss good night Angel sweet love of my life Oh, I need this I'm the slow dying flower In the frost killing hour Sweet turning sour anduntouchable Do you remember the way that you touched me before All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored Your face saying promised whispered like prayers I don't need them Oh, I need the darkness The sweetness The sadness The weakness Oh, I need this I need a lullaby A kiss good night Angel sweet love of my life Oh, I need this Well is it dark enough Can you see me Do you want me Can you reach me Oh, I'm leaving You better shut your mouth And hold your breath And kiss me now And catch your death Oh, I need this Oh, I need this

I finished the music and shifted back. I turned around and walked away. I walked till i was under a huge bridge where i fell to the ground and cried. I cried harder then all the times i've ever cried combined. I had a reason to cry, I was about to end my life. If i had to live with out my Garfeild, I didnt want to live at all.  
I walked to the Edge of the bridge.  
"IM coming mom" I called out.  
Then i jumpped.

I never hit the water. somthing catched me before i could. I opened my eyes and found my self back on the bridge in Beast Boys arms. His eyes were watery and his ears were folded back with worry.  
" You cant leave me, your my can't die" He said "Dude that was deep" i said sadly "Yea... it was" he replied "I have to leave" I told him.  
"No you dont, Star got ahold of Robin and set him straight. you can come back"  
"........Only if you promis to love me"  
"I've already promised. I promised when i laid my eyes on you lying on that medical bed."  
He leaned forward and kissed me. He was gental and slow. I forot to breath. I couldnt tell how mutch time had passed. When it was over he held me face and stared into my eyes.  
"I love you with all my life" He whipered "I've broken my vow to never love" I whipered "Thats a jacked up vow" He laughed "Yea, I know" I whispered "But i sure do like breaking it" 


	9. Club Rejects

Beast Boy carried me to the tower. I had spranged my ankel and he was to make sure i didnt run off and kill my self. We carried me up to the tower but i jumped out of him arms when we reached the door. I Shifted into a Fairy. beacuse faries are classed on theirs one feeling, i turned into a gray farie. Grey faries are depressed and like to be alone. A farie can change feelings and that changes their apperances. the Gray farie is human sized, But only when they are extreamly depressed like i was.  
I flew up to the roof of the gaint "T" shaped twer. when i reached the top i sat on the ledge looking at the sky. I knew two heros controlled the storms, so i wondered how it was always when i was sad it rained. I must have to be a cowinsadence. I sat there for a long time, Till Robin walked up onto the roof. He stood a few feet behind me. I gripped the edge prepaired to flee.  
"Why didnt you tell me" He asked aggressively. I didnt answer. He grumbeled to himself. Then i heard him pull somthing out of his utility belt. I Flinched think he was about to throw somthing sharp at me. He held the item out but i still didnt turn around to look at what i was.  
"Take it" He ordered. I turned to see him holding out a Teen Titan comunicator to me. I looked up at him questionly.  
"The others want you to join the team" he grumbeled. I took the comunicator and jumped.  
I heard him yell. I shifted into a lightning bird before i hit the ground and landed softly on my feet after i shifted back. I walked into the common area. The titans looked at me. I told them thanks for letting me join, picked up Bravery, And went to my room I put bravery in his cat tree and walk to my recording studio. I recorded "My Skin"

*******************I SHALL NOW GIVE U A LINK TO THAT SONG .com/watch?v=wZaMf63ZkTk ********************

Then i decided to record another song, somthing i knew represented Me and My father

"Sweet sacrafice" When i started recording BB stepped into my room.

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, Daddy?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

I ended that and edited it so the spoken words were a back ground.  
I stepped out of the recording studio and noticed Raven was there too.  
"My father used me as a real sacrafice" she told me "Slade slaughtered my brothers and my mother right in front of me" I said "my dad killed my home planet" she said "My father killed everting i ever loved... and he will probably kill you guys to get to me" I said.  
"My dad is Trygon" she said " okay You will i cant beat that" i said she smiled. She reached out and took my hand. She then took off my glove and examined my hand.  
That must have hurt" she said to herself.  
"It still burns me everyday" I told her "what"  
"some sort of weird chemical was used and i keeps hurting for about 20 years, you get used to the pain though" i told her

The next few days where full of Video games, pizza, being followed my security camras, and glares from Robin.

"mind if I borrow Beast Boy for the night?" i asked one night after dinner.  
"hy you got a date planned" Cy teased "Maybee..." i said coyly "You gotta ask Robin" Cy told me mine and BB;s smiles vanished off our faces. Robin had done every thing he could for the last week to keep us apart.  
Just then Robin entered the room. when he saw me sitting on Beast Boys lap his face turned grim.  
"Hey I'm gonna steal BB for the night" I told Robin forcefully "No" he said "WHY" I yelled "I said so"  
Rave nwalked up to Robin and whispered somthing in his ear. He sawlooded hard "Go have fun" He said "You rock Rae" I told her

That night I led Beast Boy to my favioiot place in the world "THe regects" club I told him to stay quiet on shift into a tiger when i told him to. We walked to a warehouse and i tapped on the door. the view flap opened "Who is it" aA husky voice said behind the door "Annabell s. wilson" i said. then i shiphed into a Gryphin. Then i shifted back.  
"Who is that" the voice said "This is Beast Boy, from the teen titans." I said I nudged BB and he shifted too. The door opened and we walked in. Instantly my ears were full of music. I led BB to the main room. when we reached the dance floor it was like your typical club, except for the fact that every one was part animal or a shifter.  
Someone was singing ke$ha take it off.  
"HEY GUTS IT'S ANNABELL!" someone yelled.  
I was then sowwoled by a crowed of people.I saw faces of people i hadnt seen in years.  
Eric, Kimi, Pinky, Seer, Sol, and so many others. I Hugged everyone and walked to the stage. Up on the stage was my best friends. Foxy and Kitty. Foxy was a Tall handsome fire elementalwith brown hair and fiery green eyes. Kitty was a Tall slender and curvy water elemental With the most beautiful blue eyes, They changed colores like a flowing river, And the most stunning dark brown hair ever. Kitty was Native American so she had high cheek bones. Somehow they were a couple. Kitty was human like with a blue/grey tail and cat ears. Foxy was the same except he had red fox parts. Kitty put down the mike and run to me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She exclaimmed Foxy walked up to me and gave me a nod. he still wasnt talking mutch.  
"He had me, three years" I said then i pointed to my brand.  
There ears went back and kitty hissed. I looked around to see what angered them. It was Beast Boy standing there with his arm around my shoulder.  
"chill guys. He's cool" i reassured them "Who is he" foxy said in his deep voice "This is Beast Boy, He's my Bo-" i cut off there. i didnt know if BB counted me as his girlfriend. luckly he finished the sentence for me "im her Boy Friend" He said proudly "Come On you have to help me finish the song" Kitty said as she dragged me towards the stage.  
I picked up the mike and she started the song over.

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

When the dark Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down 'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded I'm not the designated Driver so I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off

I finished with every one dancing. They cheered me on a screamed onchore, so i sang more songs

BEAST BOYS POINT OF VIEW

I watched Paxton as she danced, There was a huge circle around her. MAN could she dance. She was doing a sexy dance better than fergie in that "Pump it" video. She had matured so mutch, from being shy and jumping at every sound, To dancing with complete strangers. I looked up and noriced a Boy with orange slitted eyes and pitch black hair looking at her with... a look of wanting and hate. I senced somthing really weird, Then i caught the boy looking at her breasts. I got mad then. I was about to confront him when Kitty walked up to me "watch out for him... He loved her once, but she pushed him away, He is not a person to let near her. He will do what ever he can to have her" She whispered in his ear I Looked at her like she was crazy "Im phycic little green one" She explained I turned my head back to paxton she was holding both hands with some one and jumping up and down in circels. I looked at the boy again, He was staring at me with hatred in his eyes.  
He was going to be a problem

At 10Pm we were flying home. I was a humming bird, she was some glowing humming bird. When we reached the tower all the lights were off. When we stepped inside i gave Paxton a good night kiss on the cheek and went to the common area.  
to my surprize Robin was waiting for me.  
"I was doing some research, Paxons real name is Annabell Wilson, She had two brothers, one of witch we know, Jherico. I contacted him and he will be here to surprize her in the morning. He thought she was dead, He was quite happy to hear otherwise" Robin said with a smile "You would do that for her?" I asked "If you really do love her... Then I have to be nice to her" Robin said

"" screamed someone up stairs "PAXTON" I yelled. I took off towards her room 


	10. final chap

I cant believe it. In the middle of my room are two bodies. Seer and Sol, the dog tailed twins from vlub regects, Were lying dead and covered in blood in the middle of my room. Bravery was on my bed yowling. I looked over at my kitten he had gotten to be about a foot tall. down by his paws was Foxy's tail. It was cut right off his body... just his tail... he was still alive but he was tailess.  
I wanted to fall to the ground and cry I wanted to shed my tears. But i cant. If I cry that first tear the tears wont stop falling down. I needed to stay standing. If I fall i'll drow in pain. But if i stand ill fall down. The only way to stop this is to stand... Stand in the rain, stand my ground, Stand up when its all crashing down. All my fears are whispering in my head. The shadows in my room seemed to grow darker and longer. I feel so alone, when im alone it feels like everything is crashing down.  
But im not alone... someones standing in the corner.  
"You see what happens dear child... your friends paid for your mistakes. How many more will have to pay?" Slade asked me from behind.  
I didnt turn around or make a sound. I stood there in pure rage. I wasnt going to run anymore. The only way to get through this was to stand up and face me fears.  
Slade walked over to Seer and Sol's bodies. "What a shame, They probably planned to live a little longer. Dont worry I made sure the suffered. All of those disgusting half-breed freaks, What a waste of life" He said as he looked at the boys.  
If looks cold kill then the look I gave him woud of had him pushing up dasies.  
He took a few steps forward and grabbed my arm.  
"Come with me child" He ordered me I didnt budge. "I will carry you if i have to" He yanked me arm.  
I shot my leg up so high I kicked him in the face.

Just then beast boy burst throught the door followed by robin. Slade jumped out the window and dissapered. Robin ran to the window and tried to spot him but he was gone "DAMIT" Robin yelled Beastboy walked to me slowely. He looked terrified. I dont know why.  
"It's okay Paxton, calm down, Calm down" He told me softly I looked back at the boys on the floor. Greif hit me like a brick wall, I fell to the ground and started to silently cry. But I didnt shead tears... I made a vow to my self to neve shed tears over the dead.  
Beast Boy sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Its allright calm down" He told me "Whats... Wrong?" I asked him, confussed on why he kept telling me to calm down He looked at me. "You...Your eyes... are red, and... uh your hair is like pitch black" he told me i didnt respond i just looked back at the boys. Raven, Starfire, And Cyboarg walked through the door. raven gasped, Starfire wailed and Cy started to shake his head.  
"Who did this?" Raven asked "Slade... He killed them and... thats Paxtons friends tail on the bed" Beast Boy told her, still holdin me

The next few hours were a blur, Beast boy carried me to the common area. I fadded in and out of consciousness. The police came and took the bodies and the tail. Robin told the corner who it was and he made me tell the cops the secret location of club regects so they could check out the crime scene. The last time I fell asleep it was 5 in the morning and Beast Boy was letting someone in the tower

I woke up around 7 am. I sat up and streached, then the memories from last night flowed through my head. I instantly grew sad. I heard Beast Boy Talking... to himself? I peeked over the sofa. Beast Boy was talking to a tall boy. The boy had short curly blond hair, he wore a purple tunic and strapped to his shoulder was a gutar. The boy was signing instead of talking. I couldnt see his face. I wonder who this is? I thought. Beast boy looked over at me.  
"DUDE! Looks whos awake" He cried "Come on I made Tofu waffels and there someone here to see you". The boy turned to me. I almost screamed. It was all I had, My blood, My kin, The ghost that never left my soul.  
"I missed you... Jay"

THE END... how did you enjoy this chapter in Paxtons life! sorry about how bad my writing was I wrote this long ago but never finished it. There is another book. Its called "The rise of paxton" Where paxton becoms americas sweet heart, battels the press and fights her way to peace in her soul.

I own nothing except the oc chars 


	11. Chapter 11

Im re-writing this… with every all better and sparkly and stuff… so its gonna be called. "The beloved betrails of friends


End file.
